


Safe and Secure

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [18]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Feels, Canon - Manga, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, No Dialogue, One Shot, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Sunsets, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Only the calm and peaceful silence remained between them.
Relationships: Sakura | Tsubasa/Tomoyo of Nihon Country
Series: Femslash February 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Femslash February





	Safe and Secure

Though they hadn't known each for long, Sakura always thought of Tomoyo as someone she could trust. She imagined Tomoyo holding her hands with her own, leaving kiss marks all over her face, hugging her gently, and pointing her towards the sky above them.

Tomoyo knew that Sakura could count on her, especially safe harbor from the mortal dangers of the world. Her feelings were mutual, and Tomoyo loved seeing Sakura's smile, even when times were rough.

Sakura could speak quietly with Tomoyo. They hugged as Tomoyo caressed her hair soothingly, lovingly, when a painful memory resurfaced, and Sakura held on, burying her face, tears flowing and falling. They could only hold onto each other, as this was all they had left.

Tomoyo wondered if Sakura had finally accepted the truth about her existence, her memories.

They looked out the window as the sun set over the mountainous country, the sky tinted blue, purple, and crimson. Tomoyo gazed upon the sight while she held Sakura close to her.

Sakura held onto Tomoyo and followed her gaze outward at the skies. She put her hand on Tomoyo's shoulder, soon wiping away her tears.

Only the calm and peaceful silence remained between them. Tomoyo held Sakura, and she Tomoyo. Both princesses looked as the sun dipped down behind the mountains, a strong sense of serenity ever so present.


End file.
